User talk:Baggins
Minish Link (Talk) 19:05, September 26, 2011 Current contributions I do not agree with what you are currently doing. I suggest you to write proposal to the community before continuing. The equipment set pages and obviously redirect ones, are unnecessary, we report the set here Armor#Armor_Sets. Also please take care with the articles formatting, you can take a look at similar existing pages in "Source Mode" edition to see how to manage well. Thank you. WiseAdventurer (talk) 15:26, March 12, 2017 (UTC) :Alright, I'm done with this wiki... Sorry to cause any problems... Have fun.Baggins (talk) ::You probably misunderstood the comment and I surely did not well express (English is not my mother-tongue)! The purpose of my message is to give you info and advices, in particular about the set pages to avoid you waste your time with those pages, they are not necessary because we (will) have a page for each equipment items and the page armor deals with all the equipment sets of BotW. This other advices is to try to respect the articles formatting, that will be helpful for us because we will not have to edit afterwards and put the page is the correct format (doing this with all the contributors on all edited pages is a hard and long work). Of course contributions from everyone are welcome but it is normal to get some advices from the wiki team in order to maintain the wiki in the good way. WiseAdventurer (talk) 16:18, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Titles Like 3-4 different Zelda community wikis (Zelda Wiki, Zeldapedia, and Zelda Dungeon at least) and no standardization between them... It's so confusing...Baggins (talk) 19:31, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Chronicle I'm pulling the "prologue" information from the books themselves. Various Guides, etc. At least one of the articles is from Archive.org backup of the Zelda Universe website... Some of them are written from an 'in-universe' perspective (much like the Chronology section does in Hyrule Historia), others not so much.Baggins (talk) 12:35, March 13, 2017 (UTC) :Different Zelda universe, it was old "Zelda.com" website run by Nintendo back in 2000. It was a released alongside Oracle of Ages series or so.Baggins (talk) 13:01, March 13, 2017 (UTC) :I agree I just find it more interesting as it is clearly a continuation and expansion of the "Hyrule Archive" "in-universe" idea established in earlier strategy guides, and even reuses some of the same 'language'. Hyrule HIstoria is which the most up to date as of Skyward Sward uses some of that language as well, but is more 'accurate'. :On a side note have you noticed that the current "Zelda.com" now lists Hyrule Warrors/LEgends as part of the "Official Legend of Zelda Series". https://web.archive.org/web/20020402152237/http://www.zelda.com/ :Now I'm not saying it makes the game part of the "main canon"... Actually it isn't necessarily 'not-canon' based on Anoumo's quotes he rather implied it exists in its own parallel "dimension" off from the main universe timelines. But that still sort of suggests that it exists in the greater "Zelda Universe" in some form (it's not like we haven't seen other parallel worlds in the Zelda universe before). It Will be interesting if later sources actually do make nods to characters created in it. So he ays its not part of the 'main canon" but seems to indicate it could be part of a lesser canon of 'offshoots'. It would be interesting to read the original Japanese to see how accurate the translation of his conversation was though.Baggins (talk) 13:30, March 13, 2017 (UTC) template for articles and sections rather than the non canon one. Games like the Satellaview and Link's Crossbow training are also covered under this category. I have been meaning to edit all the Hyrule Warriors articles so they have their proper classifications but there's so many of them so it's a rather daunting task.}} :I'm confused so am I supposed to use 'subseries' for Hyrule Warriors information or 'noncanon' because I still see it listed under noncanon on many pages? Edit: I reread your post, and see that the conversion just hasn't occurred yet. I see...Baggins (talk) 15:32, March 14, 2017 (UTC) Article formatting and condensed edits Thank you for your numerous contributions. However, after several advices given to you, it will be very nice now if you make an effort by respecting the wiki articles formatting and to condense your edits on a same page. If you do not know how to manage, you can take a look at similar pages or our corrections after your edits. Please do not forget to use the "Source Mode" edition. This will really help everyone, not to have to correct any pages after any edits that take of lot of time! Do not hesitate to ask for help or info if needed. Thank you. WiseAdventurer (talk) 14:48, March 18, 2017 (UTC) Stop Prince Sidon Hello, I see that you reply to my comment I left of Sidon's Talk Page. I answer back, but have you seen it yet? I haven't heard from you, so I just repeat what I said on Sidon's page: You got a THIRD variation? 0o0 How many different scenes are in of BOTW for Sidon?! Is it dialogue with voice acting, right? Can you show me where to find it? Does someone have it up on Youtube? Do you have a Youtube can you can post the scene so fans can see proof? Or can you post images of the conversation? Do you know if there's more variations on how to meet other characters that help Link? For example, Riju or Teba, are there other ways to meet them? --Ultimo Hana (talk) 18:14, March 21, 2017 (UTC) ::I didn't record my experiments... Basically what I did was explore talking to only zoras swimming around the map that point you to Sidon... but I never went up to where Sidon was... Then I want around the backside of Zora Terrotyry (technically its the area to the southeast, but I had to basically work my way up the cliff in a zig zag and diagonal manner), there is a wall with wind that shoots up towards the southeast, and that's where I started the clim., that will help you get up about half the cliff... THe rest is a matter of stamina, luck, and finding geometry you can stand on. ::I came up to Resoirvoir and messed with the Divine Beast, by paragliding into it a couple of times. Painful, and doesn't work! Then If ound a way around to east or northeast where I could paraglide down into the city proper... I landed near the palace... Strangely there didn't seem to be any NPCs I ran around half the city looking for them, before I entered the palace. So no one spotted me nor did I introduce myself ot anyone before entering the palace. No guards infront the palace either... Now its possible some characters could have been asleep in those spawning pools below the palace, and I never went down there. But there still should have been guards infront of the palace 'normally' I think? ::In anycase, then I entered the palace, it started a cutscene, I think the Mante guy speaking fully voiced wondered who I was and why I was there, called me a invader/intruder... then Sidon jumped in for my defense noticing I was a Hylian exactly who he wanted, and then the conversation continued as normal, which you see in the other two versions. ::Note:It's always possible I am misrembembing certain details, since I went back and did the proper front path entry, since you get more items that way. Potions and stuff form characters. If someone uploads the text dump it should clear up how many cutscenes there actually are. Baggins (talk) 18:46, March 21, 2017 (UTC) :::Wow, that's sounds really tough and long. And Muzu (Mante guy) has a voice?! Having a third variation is surprising enough! You have to be pulling my leg! To verify this cutscene, one needs some sort of proof to shows other fans. I don't have the game yet, and how to describe your ordeal, it's really tough to do. I don't suppose there is some way that you could record it? Or post pictures of it? If you are misremebering, is there a way to go over your files for the third version? And the "text dump", I don't know how that works, but do you know anyone, here on the Wiki or some other players that can give you that info? You got me very curious! --Ultimo Hana (talk) 18:59, March 21, 2017 (UTC) ::Not trying to pull anyones leg... Video would help, but a text dump of the games script would be the best proof of any variations included in the game. Personally I just enjoyed the game, I didn't bother to try to write down the script or take screen shots or anything. ::For text dump someone needs to simply go into the game files and pull out all subtitle script found in the game. Its been done for all previous Zelda games so far, with maybe exception of Hyrule Warriors. I'm sure someone will do it soon enough. It will be interesting to see what has been missed. ::Ya, it took me two hours to get up the cliff due to the rain... Not fun! ::How did the other guy get past Sidon?Baggins (talk) 19:04, March 21, 2017 (UTC) :::I see. Well, I guess we have to wait until someone does the "text dump". The other guy? You mean the one I post a link to? He didn't get past Sidon, he simply didn't talk to him at the bridge. Apparently, if you don't talk to Sidon at the bridge (the usual way) and go to the Zora's Domain, that should trigger the second version of meeting Sidon. --Ultimo Hana (talk) 19:11, March 21, 2017 (UTC) ::OK, that maybe the difference... See you will automatically get a cutscene of Sidon introducing himself to you, as soon as you get within a few meters of his location (he is centered in the narrow valley, so you can't miss him, you can't just fly over him, or climb around him in that location as you will set him off)... After which point you can agree to go with him, or not... If you refuse and then decide to go on without him, that might change the cutscene since he already knows of you. In my case Sidon never saw me (its possible that it actually was Sidon who accused me of being an intruder, if it wasn't the other guy... I really wasn't paying attention, I just though the scene was different!). The other detail I remember was the King acted as a mediator of sorts, and he was willing to listen to me, even though I was being accused of being an 'intruder' (and seemed to actually remember me before everyone else), especially after Sidon jumped in give me a chance to speak up.Baggins (talk) 19:22, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Well, I learned about the second version from reading the Tropes section, and I was lucky enough to find someone trigger the second version cutscene on YouTube to give confirmation. Refusing to go with Sidon? I haven't seen videos of anyone that ever did that. Have you? From everything I seen, the usual way (Meeting Sidon at the bridge and going with him) is the most preferred way and I'm planning to do that too. I really love Sidon, and the usual way allows you interact with him more before entering the Zora's Domain. If need to refresh your memory about how to trigger the third variation, look over your gameplay or replaying it again. Uncertainties will only lead to more confusion. --Ultimo Hana (talk) 19:37, March 21, 2017 (UTC) OH, I would have kept the save file of me just above the reservoir (and played 'two different' pathsw) unfortunately the game autosaves all the time and quickly replaces your old saves. I like that there are multiple saves, but hate the fact that autosaves can replace them. I certainly would have to replay again, something I might do on the "hard' mode later, but not restarting any time soon... I'm around 50=60 hours in and still have only completed 3/4s of the dungeons.Baggins (talk) 20:35, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Ah, autosave can be a little troublesome. If you are going to reply it, then please take some notes about the third variation and any other new cutscenes you migh unlock. No rush, of course, BOTW has only been out for a few weeks and during the school year too, so the fandom is a little hectic, as well as the Wikis users updating everything and players having the time to play the game and all. Best of luck! --Ultimo Hana (talk) 20:44, March 21, 2017 (UTC) ::I did find a conversation I had with a friend on Facebook on the day I did it... It's a bit broken... :::I've completed all (most) the towers and even discovered you can sequence break :::Like if you go to Zora city by climbing the back wall ::::Mountains from behind ::::You are meant to enter from the from canyon ::::Front ::::Prince gives you a short quest to enter ::::But if you sneak in from behind like a thief lol ::::They want to know who you are and why you are invading ::::It's very tough to climb the back cliffs ::::It's all rain slicked ::::Took me an hour figuring out the geometry so I could stand on edge of slant and a steep cliff face That's about it, all the notes I made LOL, but definitely will actually type it out when I do it on another play through.Baggins (talk) 20:49, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Haha, that's really sounds like a lot of work! Typing is nice, but it would be better to actually see visual proof of the scene. Please think about posting some kind of visual, so other fans will see it! Well, if you're well-trusted by other users and are known always tell the facts and true, then it should be no problem getting them to believe that a third alternative scene of Sidon exist. People and fans outside the Wiki community will have a hard time believing it, but who knows of sure. Give good instructions, spread it to other players, and someone might unlock the third alternative and might make a post online on Tumblr or Youtube. --Ultimo Hana (talk) 21:09, March 21, 2017 (UTC)